Creatures like Me
by Lemons are Fun
Summary: Hermione Granger has taken her love for magical creatures to a new level and works to protect them from muggles. Draco Malfoy left the magical world as soon as his probation from the war would allow it. How does Hermione's new project relate to Draco? Will Hermione be able to accept Draco? Will Draco allow Hermione into his new life?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Welcome to my new story. Instead of meal prepping or working out, I decided to upload this. Maybe it will kick me into gear to do some other stuff today. Maybe not.**_

 ** _The story is just a light hearted one, a little mystery which I assume most will guess before the end of the first chapter (the answer is at the end of the chapter). There is probably a little romance._**

 ** _This will be a three chapter "one-shot". I know that totally means it isn't a one-shot. But hopefully you can get over that and come back when I add the remaining chapters. Updates will be Sunday unless I'm too excited about it and post early. *shrugs*_**

 ** _As all my stories are, this is totally AU with a EWE to boot._**

 _ **Disclaimer - Don't own anything you recognize, they belong to their rightful owners. IF you aren't sure who that is, google it.**_

*CLM**CLM**CLM*

She felt his breathe first on the back of her neck. His warmth ran the length of her back as he pulled her completely flush to him. His fingers danced up her arms. His lips brushed gentle kisses from her bare shoulder to her neck and trailed upward to her ear. He chuckled lightly as she shivered with desire. His chest vibrated as his laugh deepened after registering her desire and his kisses reached her cheek. Her hands rose toward her face and her fingertips met his lips. He gently kissed each fingertip before pulling back to her ear. "Soon."

Hermione woke with a start. She lit her room with a quiet lumos charm instead of the lamp that sat on the bedside table. She looked around her muggle hotel room already knowing it would be empty. The spot next to her in bed was cold. She hadn't expected to have that dream again. The dreams had started shortly after the war was finished and grew with intensity for a couple of years. Then they had stopped just as suddenly as they had started. Tonight had been the first time she'd dreamed of him in years and she found, while she was now frustrated, she had missed them. She never mentioned to dreams to anyone for fear they wouldn't understand and say they were an aftereffect of the trauma she suffered during the war. So she cherished the feeling of complete love and adoration she felt after them and kept them close to her heart.

Sighing, because she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, Hermione looked to the hotel alarm clock and noted it was only four in the morning. It would be a long day for her and not quite how she planned the start of her investigation. Pulling herself from the surprisingly comfortable bed, Hermione dressed in her workout clothes.

"Might as well work off the extra energy first." Luckily the hotel's gym was open twenty-four hours and was empty when she got there. Ninety minutes later, Hermione returned to her room a bit more sweaty and slightly less on edge. Her emotions had been rather intense as of late causing her magic to sometimes be a bit off. She had found an intense morning workout helped to settle her mind and focus her powers. By the time she showered and dressed, the hotel breakfast had opened. While it wasn't her typical breakfast, the oatmeal was fine and the "English Breakfast Tea" was tolerable. After eating, Hermione headed out for her first day of research in the area. The use of muggle hotels was her personal form of rebellion and the way she knew wouldn't be followed.

Her friends, while she loved them, had a tendency to try and control her life. At first it had been little things like getting a job at the Ministry and moving to magical Britain instead of the really nice muggle flat she had found. The Weasleys, while she did love them, could not understand why she wanted to live anywhere but in the magical world. Hermione didn't want to fight about it, she'd been fighting for her place in this world since she was eleven. While some of those fights had been for her life, there were also arguments with those who fought along side of her but raised in the magical world. So she gave in on the job, the flat, how she spent her free time and so many other "small" things that soon she no longer recognizing herself.

*CLM**CLM*

It had been about six years after the war that Hermione Granger found herself again. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic since the end of the war, had requested her assistance with growing concerns related to the Statue of Secrecy. It seemed muggle literature had again turned to the supernatural and while the current craze related to vampires and werewolves, the magical world was becoming concerned. Muggles were turning their focus toward mythical creatures and starting to investigate in the correct places. Magical creatures were being photographed at an alarming rate. More worrisome to the magical world was the speed those photos were shared. Hermione had warned the Ministry about the internet but her concerns had been brushed off. It seems she was correct, which should have surprised no one. It had taken a couple of years, but the Ministry had finally figured out a way for those photos to be discredited. Mythbusters and Ghost Hunters may be great shows, but at the end of the day the witches and wizards on the shows ensured any reasonable muggle would not believe in the supernatural. And that after all was the most important thing.

While Hermione was listening to Kingsley lament over how to dissuade muggles from encroaching and observing magical creatures; Luna Lovegood, had contacted Hermione on a potential extinction of the black winged jacklilly in the Americas. The combination of events reset Hermione's life. She helped to create and then became the first head of the Magical Species Protection Department. With the agreement of all Ministries, Hermione was able to research magical creatures across the globe and assist them in finding habitats out of the sight of muggles. Her department was independent of any specific country's ministry but worked in conjunction with all of them.

With her magic, Hermione set up wards that would redirect wayward muggles toward civilization and away from the creatures and their protected lands. Slowly the creatures Hermione assisted, who had been resistant to wizards in the past, began to trust her. With that trust, Hermione was told stories about other magical creatures that might need help. Hermione would take the stories and determine what areas were the most susceptible to muggle discovery. These were ranked and then acted upon. Hermione had spent the last two years traveling the world.

It was one of those stories that had led Hermione to the US and this particular part of the Appalachian Mountains. A group of centaurs who had been one of the first groups Hermione helped had mentioned something moving near their land five or so years prior. No one seemed to know just what it was but the centaurs were certain the magic was more like Hermione's than their own. They didn't have any conflict with whatever it was but did want to make sure this being would not attack them.

Hermione's research immediately shifted to what could be living there. The area, while near large muggle cities, was sparsely populated by magicals or muggles. The land was rugged and filled with wild animals. The majority of the magical creatures were open to Hermione; however the animals there ranged from rabbits, bats and deer to black bears, boars, bobcats and wolves. This type of animal was far different from what Hermione experienced during her seventh year in the Forest of Dean. Realizing her lack of knowledge of how to survive in that sort of environment, Hermione spent a month reading as much information as she could on the habitats and habits of the carnivores. After realizing she would never see them coming, she decided to take the offense by upping her defensive game. She determined that combining a modified bubbled charm with her personal shield charm should suffice. She worked with a wizard who had a fascination for non-magical creatures, and was able to test her shield bubble against what the carnivores could throw at her.

Once she was comfortable in being able to protect herself, Hermione delved into what information the American Ministry had on the creatures living in the region noted by the centaurs. This information could be described as sparse, at best. It seemed as if the American magicals were as wary of their ministry as the American muggles were of their own elected officials. Hermione suspected it was a trait of the Americans. They didn't seem to provide information unless it was almost forced. A lot of the documentation she did find was basically hearsay and speculative. After gaining nothing from her first review of the American records, Hermione turned to Luna and her network of informants. While Luna and Rolf contacted their leads, Hermione decided to investigate the area herself. That was how she ended up in West Virginia on a Monday morning in June.

*CLM**CLM*

Climbing into her muggle rental, with a few extra bags of the "English Breakfast Tea" and a thermos of hot water, Hermione drove about an hour to a shopping center and parked. The lot backed to a small forested area and from there Hermione portkeyed to the boundary of the centaur land. She had sent notice of her return and the herd easily gave her permission to access their land. After landing, Hermione immediately felt the difference the centaurs had mentioned.

She immediately identified a ward had been erected nearby and noted, with some recognition, she had encountered something similar before. But frustratingly enough she couldn't place why she recognized it. She suspected her familiarity related to some family magic she had encountered; however, given the number of families she had worked with over the years she couldn't remember where she had encountered it before. It was a vague familiarity which she took as meaning she hadn't had much experience with this particular family and their wards. Because of that, the tidbit of information was relegated to the back of her mind. The ward didn't seem to be dangerous but she never took anything for granted when it related to her personal safety. With a few flicks of her wand, Hermione determined the wards were more of a warning system and held no danger to anyone or anything passing through them.

The ward rippled and seemed to caress her as she stepped through but did nothing else. Even though Hermione trusted her magic completely, she released a breath of relief that she had correctly interrupted the ward. She still felt a sense of apprehension and Hermione's response was to place the protection charm variation on herself. Once secure in a bubble of her own protection, Hermione pulled a topographical map, GPS and compass from her bag. She began to systematically map the land as she walked. She would analyze the results in the evening.

Throughout Hermione's day she felt something watching but she could never pinpoint what. Feeling secure in her charm, she knew if it was a wild animal they would be unable to reach her. If it was, as she suspected, the creature she was trying to locate, it seemed to be keeping its distance but was always near enough to sense. The morning had speed by and before long it was lunch. She found an area where she could rest against a tree. She pulled out the bag of food she had packed the night before. Before eating she opened the thermos and placed the teabags into the container. After she finished her food, she eagerly drank her tea and was disappointed. After dumping out the barely warm drink, she checked her watch and realized it was time to turn back. After making sure she hadn't left anything on the ground, she turned and headed toward the point she crossed the wards. She had decided she would access the area from the same point until she had either completely mapped the area or mapped everything she could from that point. When she returned to the point, she glanced around the area felt the need to speak with the creature.

"Thank you for allowing me to access your lands. I mean no disrespect or have any ulterior motives. I will return tomorrow. I would like to speak with you." Hermione stood for a few moments and when nothing happened she stepped through the ward and quickly portkeyed back to her car. Had Hermione turned, she may have seen a flash of light in the trees directly across from the point she accessed the ward.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione had spent the hours after dinner rewriting her notes and transferring what she had documented onto her official map. While the topographical map was supposedly accurate based on muggle satellite mapping methods, she found some extreme differences between what the map showed should be there and what she actually encountered. She began to wonder if the wards also masked the land in some way. Maybe the ward was more protective than she initially had suspected. If so and if the creature who set them was willing, this could be a way to ensure magical beings remained hidden from advancements in muggle technology.

Tuesday morning started the same as Monday, Hermione woke from a vivid dream feeling loved and needed. Her own hands never felt as gentle as those of the man holding her in the dream. The voice was familiar but she could never quite place it. The accent was British and it tickled at her memories. But she couldn't remember more than just recognizing the voice. Glaring at the clock, Hermione stood and dressed to work out again. After having to focus on the terrain yesterday, she thought a good run on the treadmill would allow her mind to wonder.

After her workout, Hermione followed the pattern as yesterday. She ate breakfast, filled her thermos with hot water and grabbed a few tea bags. Unlike Monday, from now on she would brew the tea now and then just reheat it as needed. Yesterday's tea left a lot to be desired. After arriving at the small parking lot and parking her car, she waited until all the muggles in the area were in the building before slipping into the wooded area and activating her portkey. She landed just beyond the ward and stepped through before activating her bubble shield charm. The time on the treadmill lead her to think she needed to feel the ward a little more than what the charm allowed. She definitely had experienced a ward from this family before. But the question was when and where. This would be something she thought about in the evening. Hermione pulled out the map, GPS, compass and began her second day of documentation. As on Monday, she felt she was being watched and that watcher had to be a sentient being, no wild animal would follow for so long without attacking. Tuesday evening, before crossing the ward, found Hermione removing her charm and thanking the being again for allowing her to research the land. She smiled in the vague direction she felt the being should be. After a quick wave, Hermione turned, stepped through the ward and returned to her car. The same flash of happened after she stepped through the ward and popped away.

Her first week in West Virginia continued in the same pattern and by Friday evening she had mapped almost 65 kilometers of the mountain and had almost exhausted what she could do in a day safely. She had identified what appeared to be a large clearing as she settled down to eat her lunch. Looking to lovely area she decided it would be a good place to start her research on Monday. After finishing her lunch, she stretched and began the trek back to the point where she accessed the wards.

She was leery on using any magical form of travel within the boundaries of the wards without understanding their design and intent. Her reticence in the use of apparating or use of a port key required her to walk and hike the land. She had been mumbling to herself about this as she made her way back. As she reached the edge of the ward, she found a note attached to the tree were she crossed the ward boundary each day.

 _The wards simply warn me when a being, magical or otherwise, crosses into my territory. You will not be harmed if you to apparate or portkey within the boundary._

This confirmed Hermione's suspicion of being watched. She carefully folded the note and placed it, along with her map, GPS and compass in her bag. Turning, she gazed at the trees not knowing exactly where the wizard was. Not that she wondered prior but now she was sure, based on the note and the sense of his magic, the being was in fact a wizard.

"Thank you. I believe you mean no harm. I will return on Monday." With that Hermione stepped through the wards and her portkey returned her to the small forested area where she picked up her car and returned it to the rental company at the airport.

To ensure she didn't do anything that would cause the muggles to remember her, Hermione acted as if she was traveling for some sort of muggle job. Each Sunday evening she would pick up a rental car at the local airport and check into a hotel. Each morning she would leave early and return at some point after dinner. On Friday morning's she would check out of the hotel and return the car to the airport that evening. She would then slip into the restroom, glamour herself to looking like someone else and rent another car for the weekend. She would then spend the weekend in a different hotel and review her notes. Or if needed, she would return to Britain for a day or two. But that didn't happen often.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione had spent the weekend anxiously waiting for Monday. She had wanted to return to the mountain top. There was something pulling her there, something she had never experienced but at the same time just felt right. She had somehow willed herself to ignore the feeling Saturday. By Sunday morning the only thing that was keeping her from going was having to keep up appearances as a weekend traveler. By the time she was settled back in her hotel for the week it was too late in the day.

It was on Sunday evening when Hermione received a note from Luna and Rolf. It seemed their contacts believed the being had no ill intent but did not want to interact with anyone. Hermione agreed, based on her experiences and the note, it seemed as if he just was protecting his territory. She would still need to speak with him, but maybe if she just spoke to the air she may have a note on her return that afternoon. Before going to sleep, she reviewed the map and decided to apparate to the edge of a clearing she had found on Friday. Snuggling in to the bed, Hermione slipped into deep sleep.

Monday morning came and Hermione had a sense of excitement and apprehension. She followed her same routine from the week prior and after arriving at a different parking lot, she portkeyed back to the point where she crossed the wards. She stood for a few minutes listening to any noises that may give away the direction of the wizard. When she heard nothing, Hermione centered herself and focusing on the clearing she spun away. On landing she stood perfectly still and listened. The sound she picked up was very quiet and registered on the low end of her hearing, but she heard the distinctive sound of wings flapping slowly through the air. It took all her restraint to not react and turn toward the sound. She had hoped by not giving away where she would be going the being would follow. Flying was another item to add to the list of things Hermione knew about the creature. About the wizard.

Hermione took a step toward the clearing and stopped abruptly. The stop was not caused by her but instead by a physical ward. She ran her hand along the smooth, physical barrier. She pulled out her map, GPS, compass and began to document the secondary boundary. After walking a complete circle around the clearing she noted the area of the clearing was completely protected. That was interesting. Until she could determine how to cross the boundary, she would continue to map the rest of the area inside the 'warning' ward.

The physical boundary that encircled the clearing seemed to have a ten acre diameter and the barrier was circular in nature. Based what she had already mapped, it appeared the warning ward was also circular in nature. Until she finished mapping the edge of the warning ward she wouldn't be certain, but she suspected it too would be circular. With the inaccuracy she had noted between what the topographical map showed and what she observed, she wondered if the clearing had a similar protection. She began to wonder what exactly was inside that boundary.

With her ability to apparate she was able to map more area each day and her hypothesis of the 'warning' boundary being an incredibly large circle that kept the physically bounded area in the center, she should have the entire area mapped by the end of the following week. She also suspected the wizard lived in the area that appeared to be a clearing. This was also supported by what Luna and Rolf had found. For some reason, this man wanted solitude.

Each day Hermione would thank the wizard for allowing her into his territory. It was the second Friday of her fieldwork that she gained another piece of information. After crossing the ward, she turned back and gazed in the direction she thought the wizard was. As she activated her portkey, she noticed a flash of brightness in the shadows of the trees.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione's weekend was the same and yet different. Her desire to return to the mountain was stronger this week and it took more effort on her part to not give and just apparate to the clearing. Instead of giving into her desire, she spent the majority of Saturday reviewing her notes and transferring them to her master map. She again noted major differences between her observations and the official map. Interestingly, the clearing was noted as a deep and uninhabitable ravine but her visual inspection noted a lovely grassland where any type of being, man or animal, would be comfortable. She had a deep desire to investigate and felt everything she would need to know would be found there. The satellite's results detailed a rather difficult landscape while her visual inspection noted something completely different. Would she find something else once she crossed the boundary? She wasn't sure but she was intent to discover that answer.

Saturday evening was spent responding to Luna's note, updating the witch on what Hermione had discovered during the week prior and enjoying a very nice dinner for once. On her way back to the hotel, Hermione passed a liquor store and picked up a small bottle of red wine. After sleeping in a bit on Sunday, Hermione proceeded to check out of the hotel and to perpetuate her ruse. After the returning and renting a new car, Hermione checked into her new hotel and settled in for the afternoon. This hotel had a nice outdoor area with a fire pit and comfortable seating.

Using a confundus charm variation, she masked her notes to look like accounting ledgers should anyone take a look at her work. She sat in the warm sun enjoying the rays as they soaked into her skin. It had been a long while since she was somewhere warm, dry and comfortable. Most areas she researched were near uninhabitable. Her travels had opened her eyes to the great and varied areas of the world. She also realized while Britain would always be her home, she would probably never live in its borders full time again. There were other, nicer, areas to live then the seemingly perpetually dreary English countryside.

After the sun began to set, Hermione gathered up her notes and returned to her room. After packing her notes and securing them from any possible curious cleaning crews, she pulled out her clothing for the next day and made sure her bag had everything she would need. She curled into her bed and read for a short while before falling into what she thought would be a pleasant night's sleep.

A few hours later a panting and shocked Hermione sat up in the bed. The dream she had just experienced wasn't the same as she had been experiencing during her visit. This dream was actually a nightmare she hadn't had in quite a few years. Not having to deal with the emotions of that particular memory in so long, it took Hermione a bit to remember what the mind healer had taught her.

After calming her breathing and heart rate, Hermione lay in the bed and thought through the dream. She wanted to know what triggered the memory. Her mind healer had taught her that identifying the cause of the memory would help her work through her emotional response. Slowly Hermione allowed the memories from her dream to play back. It started as it always did; she, Harry and Ron were in the Forrest of Dean trying to escape the Snatchers. As always the trio was caught but the difference with this dream started then. Instead of Hermione immediately remembering her time in the cursed drawing room, she and the Snatcher were standing in front of Malfoy Manor. She had been frozen and was unable to move, but she could feel. Once the Snatcher had received confirmation they could proceed, she passed through the Malfoy wards. She felt the ward caress her as they moved and it was a familiar feeling. For the first time since the war, this memory wasn't a nightmare but her mind answering a question that had plagued for two weeks.

As the memories of the dream continued to play in her mind's eye, she soon found herself dumped in the drawing room, she expected to see and feel the torture that happened next. But again her memories added details she had forgotten. Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy and for the first time her own fear didn't cloud her assessment of the boy. He stood in front of his parents and even with the difference in perspective she could tell he was the same height as his father. It seemed Draco had grown a few inches in the year she had been away from Hogwarts. Draco's shoulders also appeared to be a bit broader. All in all he was obviously more man than boy and he had lied for her. She felt the first crucio hit her and she screamed but then the pain began to lessen. The pain didn't completely stop but the painful edge was certainly reduced. She looking up and saw Draco staring directly at her and then she heard his voice " _Scream like you've never screamed. Make it sound real or Bella will kill you. There isn't much more I can do for you or the others._ "

The nightmare or was it just a memory ended there. What did it mean? She didn't know, but she knew that somehow Draco had done something more to protect her than just lie about her identity. She didn't know why but she was intent on figuring it out. Glancing at the clock she realized it was about time for her to get ready for her day and she pulled herself from the bed.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione spent the next three days focused on mapping the rest of the land. During her exploration her mind slowly worked through the snippets of her memories and what she had discovered over the last few weeks. By Wednesday afternoon she had a theory but had no idea how to prove it. Being the Gryffindor she was, Hermione stood at the edge of the wards on Wednesday and dropped her shield.

"I finished mapping the area available to me. Thank you for allowing me on your land." She paused and looked into the trees where she had noticed the flash of light multiple times the week prior. "I have yet to understand why you are here but I suspect you have a very good reason. I will not pressure you to speak with me. I will not be returning tomorrow. And thank you for doing what you could to protect me that awful night Draco." With no response to her words she let out a sigh and let out a whispered 'Goodbye' to the air.

Turning, she slowly stepped through the ward and allowed herself on final feeling of the wards surrounding her. As she pulled out her wand to activate her portkey she heard the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione." Turning she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the spot she had just vacated in all his veela glory.

"I was right."

*CLM**CLM**CLM*

 _ **A/N 2: So yeah, this is my take on the veela-trope. The next chapter is Draco's point of view.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows...seeing the same names pop up is a really cool thing. I also greatly appreciate it. Makes me feel a little bit like a celebrity. :)**_

 ** _Anyway, this chapter is Draco...it's the same time frame as chapter 1 but just his POV. You'll learn a little more about how he came to be living the hermit life on a mountain top. There is a bit of flashback in this chapter relating to Draco's experiences leading up to the Final Battle. For the most part it's probably wholly inaccurate to canon (especially the movies). But this is AU. Hopefully it's pretty clear as the narrative bounces between current and past tense._**

 _ **Um, what else, I don't own anything you recognize and am thankful JKR allows us to play in her world.**_

 _ **Let's hear from Draco.**_

*CLM**CLM*

Her body was warm and pliable against his; his lips trailed from her shoulder to her delicate neck. He felt her shiver and the goosebumps appear on her arms as his kisses hit a decidedly sensitive area beneath her ear. He chuckled in pleasure at her response. He wanted to kiss her lips, claim her mouth and more. Her fingers brushed his lips and he settled for kissing each finger before suckling her ear slightly. "Soon."

With that Draco Malfoy sat up with a start. That had been completely unexpected and worrisome for the wizard. He remained stretched out in his bed and gazed out the open window for a few hours. It took almost two hours before the remaining tension from the dream was finally released by his mate.

Draco stood on the balcony overlooking the forest that surrounded him. He hadn't thought he'd ever have those dreams again. In fact, he had expected to never be near enough the witch for his veela sense to pick up on her. Why was she in the rural mountains of the US? He didn't know but suspected she was there for him. Not that she knew it, but her magic would draw her to him. Just as his veela would inhabit her dreams until they were mated. That was why he had left Britain after his probation had been completed. He could deal with the glares, jeers and insults but she deserved better. It took him a couple of months to build up his resolve, but in the end he did what was best for his mate. He left. For the last five years he dealt with the decision to separate himself from his perfect other half.

*CLM**CLM*

During those final months, Draco had sorted the management of Malfoy Industries, all the other various holdings, properties and finally his parents. After the trials, it was obvious Lucius was considered a persona non grata and that his mother was going to stand by his side. The couple, having agreed to leave Britain once their own probations were completed, stood shocked as Draco detailed his plans for the future. Both had expected him to leave with them, not to go off on his own.

As Draco transformed for the first time in front of others, his parents were not shocked. Narcissa had watched her son grow taller and broader than his father over the prior two years. Considering who had taken residence in their home leading up to the Final Battle; neither parent had the opportunity to discuss the possibility with Draco. Narcissa knew the ability to transform was the manifestation of his Black inheritance. The fact that Draco would be the first male veela in many centuries was due to the veela blood that flowed from the Malfoy side. The fact veela blood flowed through the veins of the Malfoy family was the closely guarded secret of the family. Had that knowledge ever gotten out, the family would be at risk. Veela blood, even from someone who was not transformed, was highly sought after.

Abraxas Malfoy knew of the Black family ability to transform and engineered the marriage of his son for that fact alone. Lucius had been lucky that he ended up in a loving marriage. Abraxas had been lucky the Black family was reeling from the eldest daughter running off with a muggle born. The second daughter, while obviously insane, would be an option but Abraxas worried what else his grandchild would inherit. In the end, Abraxas selected the youngest daughter and the contract was quickly finalized. Abraxas, always the businessman, ended up getting everything that would have been in the eldest daughter's contract along with a few additional properties. It seemed the Black family was desperate to connect their name to the Malfoy family. So by sheer luck and happenstance, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were joined in marriage and found they actually liked their spouse. Maybe it was the magic in the bonding ceremony, maybe it was their shared beliefs, or maybe it was the unmanifested veela blood that had found his mate, but regardless of the reasons the couple created an incredibly strong union that survived two wars, trials and the swing of public opinion. It also gave Draco an idea of what it was to truly love someone. As a child he never doubted his father's desire to ensure his mother was safe, protected and totally loved.

So, while Draco's transformation had not shocked his parents, his plans for the future did. Both suspected it had to do with their son's mate. While the Malfoy and Black families always looked out for themselves first, the veela in their son would look out for his mate first and foremost. So that led them to wonder who his mate was. Draco refused to discuss the topic with them, but when questioned the haunted look on his face gave him away. Narcissa had seen that look on her son's face twice in his life. The first was over the Easter holidays his seventh year as a muggleborn young witch was tortured in their drawing room. The second time was after the Final Battle and he watched the youngest Weasley boy kiss the muggleborn girl in their class. In both cases, Hermione Granger was there. It didn't take much for his parents to realize the brilliant witch who had been the only competition their son had encountered would be his perfect match. After a lifetime of indoctrination and prejudice, it wasn't something they immediately accepted or were fine with. In the end; however, they knew if their family lines were to continue it would include the witch who had fought against them and if the news stories were slightly accurate, was the reason the Harry Potter had been able to prevail.

After confirming his status as a manifested veela and that his parents would relocate to one of the estates in France, Draco began to research areas for him to live. This led to locating areas that were uninhabited for people, magical or muggle. Draco found those areas were rare in EuroAsian continent and eventually he turned his focus to the New World. After deciding to leave Europe, he spent his time looking for a place where he could live out his remaining years. He quickly knocked out Canada (way too cold), the Southwestern US (way too hot), and Central America (way too muggy). South America seemed appealing, but should he need to communicate with the locals it would be difficult as Spanish and Portuguese were not languages he understood. So in the end, Draco opted for the US. In looking at the country he was pleased to note the mountains in the eastern portion of the country included large areas of magical creatures. At least there, he could find some common ground and that was how Draco ended up building a large home on the top of a mountain in what the muggles had named West Virginia, USA.

Life was relatively easy for the wizard, he erected two sets of wards and ensured his privacy. The beings that lived on the land did not threaten him and he extended them the same curtesy. The relationship was symbiotic in some respects. Draco brought a bit of additional protection to the area and the magical creatures ensured the wild animals didn't get too close.

*CLM**CLM*

While Draco had spent the morning hours replaying the time between the end of the war and now, his thoughts had always been focused on hist mate. With those thoughts clearly in the front of his mind, he immediately sensed when the witch crossed the first ward.

That first day was agony and ecstasy wrapped into one for Draco. He had been away from his mate for years and sensing her was filling the void in his soul. For all that time, he pushed the emptiness from his mind but with her so unbearable close, he couldn't deny himself. Without realizing what was happening, Draco transformed and followed the witch as she walked through the forest surrounding his home. He watched as she surveyed the land and eventually sat against a tree. She pulled out a small paper bag, thermos and some tea bags. He watched as she opened the thermos and dropped the tea bags into the water. He idly wondered if the water was hot enough for the tea to steep. As she waited for her tea, she pulled out a sandwich, and an apple. She nestled against the tree and ate her simple lunch. She hummed as she ate. After finishing, she removed the tea bags from the thermos, wrapped up all her trash and returned it to her bag. She smiled and brought the thermos to her lips. Draco almost gave himself away with laughter. The witch spit the tea out and complained about lukewarm water and crappy American tea. After dumping out the apparently horrid concoction, Hermione pulled out a bottle of water and drank it down. She sat for a bit longer before standing and beginning her walk back toward the wards.

Draco continued to follow the witch until she stood at the point where she must have crossed the wards. Draco sat hidden in the tree and held his breath. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew his veela would not just let the witch go again. It was then she spoke. "Thank you for allowing me to access your lands. I mean no disrespect or have any ulterior motives. I will return tomorrow. I would like to speak with you."

Draco watched as she turned and pulled out what he suspected was a portkey. As she spun away, he took off from his position and returned to the balcony. He stood silently on the balcony for a few hours before coming to the realization that running would never work. He needed to understand why the witch was here and what would be the best for her.

Looking at the clock Draco knew his parents would be less than pleased to hear from him. They were 8 hours ahead and it would be the middle of the night. His sole remaining contact in the wizarding world was a traveler and Merlin himself probably didn't know the current location of one Blaise Zabini. Deciding the latter would be easier to talk to, Draco sent out a message to what amounted as his best friend.

*CLM**CLM*

Blaise Zabini had spent the years after the war running. He wasn't running from the Ministry or charges, he had escaped Britain after his sixth year. Draco told him to not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year and Blaise knew better than to question anything from the Malfoy heir. After news of the final battle had broken across the wizarding world, Blaise worried for his friends. A few hadn't made it, others seemed to have disappeared and some were obviously going to have to pay for their crimes. Blaise asked if his testimony would help Draco and the blonde told his friend that nothing could save him.

" _Live for me. I have done things that cannot be forgiven and I will allow justice to prevail._ " That was the only letter Blaise had received from Draco for years. He read about the Malfoy family trials, the testimonies and the surprising support provided by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The judgements were probably too lenient given what the family had admitted to doing; however, Hermione Granger was able to prove the family had been coerced into the most vile of their actions. As Blaise read her testimony it seemed, to him at least, there was something she wasn't saying but she was hell-bent on saving the family that had treated her like dirt for her entire time in the wizarding world. In the end, Hermione got what she wanted and none of the Malfoys were sentenced to Azkaban. The family would be monitored for two years and required to undertake sessions with both a mind healer and classes to better understand the muggle world. The Ministry hoped to use the family as an example of how people could grow and change. What the Ministry got was a lot of bad press and the Malfoys were lucky to be under the protection of the Ministry.

Blaise wasn't surprised when he received the first missive from his friend almost two years after the trials were complete. The family's sentences were about to expire and they all planned to leave Britain. What surprised the Italian wizard was Draco's request for Blaise to be available to the Malfoy parents should they need assistance. Only after getting his friend to agree to a meeting did Blaise get any idea of why the request had been made. The Draco that stood in front of Blaise barely reassembled the boy he remembered. Draco had grown and was now close to two meters tall. In addition, his body had grown as well. Instead of sickly and thin, Draco had thick shoulders and a strong lean build.

It took Blaise all of dinner and most of their post-dinner drinks before getting Draco to admit his secret. Blaise immediately swore on his magic and life to never reveal what he had been told. It was only after the vows that Draco transformed. For Draco it had been a bit freeing, he had only ever shown himself to his parents. Now he had another confidant who would protect his secret. Blaise wasn't in the top quarter of their class for nothing, he quickly thought through all their classes and what little he knew about veela to realize Draco had to know his mate.

Blaise had been shocked to learn the Muggleborn that had been their target for years ended up being the mate to his best friend. He chuckled as the veela bore down on the Italian. "Really Mate, you don't see the irony in this? Laughter is better than crying. So you are leaving while you can still make rational decisions. Will you give her the option?"

Blaise remembered the look of longing, devotion and unadulterated love that pass through Draco's eyes before he firmly shook his head and admitted to leaving without approaching the witch. Blaise understood Draco's thoughts, the Malfoy family had been the target of threats and the one thing more important to a veela than being with his mate was the protection of the mate. "Will you die?" Blaise's question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity.

"No, at least I don't believe so. I have found a few books in the family library and it seems the story was fabricated centuries ago when a veela's mate refused his advances. The veela, knowing it was fear that caused the mate to reject him, used a bit of trickery and guilt to get her to agree to be courted. Later in the story it was said she was drawn to him, but as a muggle she didn't understand the draw. But I don't know if that is true or not. All the books were written by those who had already mated."

"Just send me a note every so often. If I don't hear anything then I will come to check on you." A look passed between the friends. Draco nodded once and the topic was dropped in favor of what Draco needed his friend to do.

*CLM**CLM*

Blaise stood holding a note and portkey from Draco. It seemed the wizard needed to speak with him posthaste. Shrugging, Blaise put together a small bag of clothes and allowed the portkey to deliver him to his friend. As he regained his balance, Blaise appeared to have arrived in office and it was only after he turned did he see his friend.

"So what has happened to cause you to bring me to you? Not that it upsets me, it's been years and I'm glad to see you are still standing." Blaise walked to his friend and hugged him. Neither man had much experience showing emotions with physical touches, but Blaise had been interacting with witches from different backgrounds and found they respond best to hugs. Might as well see if bird-like friends did the same.

"Seriously Blaise? A hug?" Draco may have been surprised, but human contact had been sorely missed over the years. Draco didn't pull away as he made his next statement "She's here Blaise. I don't think I can run again. I need to know why she is here and what she is doing." Blaise patted his friend on the back and led him to the couch.

This was totally expected. When Blaise agreed to be the liaison with Draco's parents there was an unstated request for Blaise to keep up to date on Hermione Granger as well. He would not interfere with her life but at some point both wizards knew Draco would break and need to know about her. So Blaise made sure to read the crappy Daily Prophet and groan worthy Witch Weekly. It gave him enough of an insight to the reclusive witch to assuage any concerns his friend could have.

"It seems a couple years ago, your witch decided working behind a desk wasn't really for her. At the same time, she realized she wanted something more than what was on offer to her in Britain. Potter had quickly married Weaslette after you left and the Weasel seemed to think Granger would marry him. She rebuffed him and he responded by bedding as many other witches as he could. Not really sure why he thought that would make Granger want him, but it made for some pretty enjoyable stories. I may have saved some of the better articles about their public 'discussions' on the topic, should you want to read them. Needless to say, your witch hasn't dated much and has been touted as the 'most eligible witch' for multiple years. Many men have claimed to be her lover, but she has shot down their claims with irrefutable evidence every time. The men apparently forget she was called the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age' for a reason." Draco smirked at that. Hermione was far too intelligent to fall for some smooth talker.

Blaise took a moment to catch his breath and allow Draco to revel in what he was being told about his mate. "It was about two years ago she changed jobs and started to work with magical creatures. From what I've been able to gather, muggles are fascinated with the mythical world and Ministries around the globe were getting concerned. Granger stepped into a role that was made for her. Shacklebolt literally created the department with her in mind. The Weasley family hasn't approved of her travels and have made multiple comments about her decisions. I think there is a rift forming but your witch is too forgiving to actually end the relationship."

Draco snorted, "That should surprise absolutely no one." Blaise wasn't sure which statement Draco was responding to, but it was true for everything.

"However, as to the exact reason she is here, I don't know. She travels the majority of the time now and what I've heard is she may only be in Britain a few days a month at most. And those are mostly weekends. One more thing you may want to know. There was a book released in the last year. Skeeter did one of her hack-jobs on the events leading up, during and after the Final Battle. As expected, she wasn't exactly kind to Granger. There were comments made about what happened at the Manor, Granger's failure to detail what happened to her and whether Hermione's actions in the war were really true."

A few things happened at once, Draco shattered the glass in his hand, there was a sound of shredding cloth and finally a growl that would have intimidated the most ferocious animal. With that a vengeful veela stood before Blaise. Draco was shaking in his anger, he knew enough that whatever Skeeter said would have been sensationalized and entirely inaccurate, but the witches who read that crap believed it. He saw exactly what happened when Skeeter turned on a witch, even a fifteen year old witch in her fourth year of school. Draco lamented his part in Skeeter's original stories about Hermione as he formulated a plan to destroy the witch who dared to attack his mate.

"Don't Draco, Granger took care of it. Skeeter has been fired and no other paper will touch her." That didn't seem to appease the creature as it appeared he would be leaving to enact his own retribution. "Draco, let me finish, you know the stories that were whispered at school. Her revenge was to target whatever the person help most dear." Draco calmed just enough for the look of eminent destruction to fade from his eyes. "Skeeter even applied at The Quibbler and the Lovegood girl laughed her out of the building. It seems as if she and Granger are still friends. Rumors are Granger knew about Skeeter being unregistered and let that fact slip in a public meeting. As Shacklebolt and Potter were probably part of the plan and were in attendance at the meeting, Skeeter was immediately brought into Ministry custody. The next day a new writer was in Skeeter's place detailing the discovery and arrest. She was sentenced to some community work but her real sentence was not having an outlet for her brand of trash." Draco's ragged breath calmed and slowly his wings and fangs retracted. Before long, Draco stood before his friend.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Having her so close today has been too much. Do you know why she is here?" Again Blaise shook his head, no one really had any information on the comings and goings of Granger. She lived her life for her. "Do you know if she is happy?"

"That is a good question, she loves her job and that goes without saying. She is extremely private and there is very little accurate information on her private life. I will say, it appears your witch hasn't found what she is looking for. The magical creatures she helps are probably profiting off of your departure. But the real question now is what are you going to do?"

Draco didn't have an answer that night. In fact it would take him almost two and a half weeks before a decision would be made. Blaise knew that he had done all that he could, with a motion to the floo and a nod from his friend, Blaise left and returned to his home. It would be a long day for the Italian wizard but it was worth it. Maybe his friend's self-imposed exile would end. Or maybe Granger would relocate. Either way, Blaise was pretty sure the pair would be together before too long.

*CLM**CLM*

For the rest of the week, Draco woke to images of Hermione in his arms. Some of the dreams were more explicit than others. Those were the mornings Draco felt Hermione's reactions the most. Her frustration and eventual release washed over him. Their connection was getting stronger, and Draco was correct in that he couldn't run again. His veela side would emerge and take but Draco's other side, the reasonable side, knew that was the wrong way to approach her. He didn't know the correct way, but had promised to not run away. It was all he could do.

Draco had stalked Hermione for a week and was astonished in how much land she was able to cover. When she reached the boundary edge for his home, Draco held his breath. She seemed to note the apparent clearing but didn't make any attempt to access it. She had checked her watch and realized it was time to head back toward where she access the wards. She seemed to believe she was alone and began to grumble about not being able to apparate within the boundaries. Draco didn't have to think before he reacted. He quickly summoned a sheet of paper and pen. Writing her a quick note he attached it to a tree and took his position to watch her leave.

Hermione noticed the paper almost immediately and after reading it she smiled. "Thank you. I believe you mean no harm. I will return on Monday." Draco relaxed knowing she would be back. He had to live a couple of days without her, but he could do that, right? He had gone almost six years without her. What was forty-eight hours?

*CLM**CLM*

The forty-eight hours waiting for Hermione to return seemed to be endless. She must not have returned to Britain and wherever she was staying was still close enough for their magic to sense each other. Being so near also had the shared dreams continuing. On Sunday morning Draco was near his breaking point and was thinking about trying to find where his witch was staying. It was in the midst of his planning that he realized Sunday was nearing an end. He thanked every and any deity he knew that he had been distracted.

Monday morning found Draco waiting for Hermione in his tree facing the point she had used to access the wards the week before. When she appeared Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She had come back. As she passed through the wards Draco allowed himself a moment to sense her presence and as he opened his eyes he saw her apparating away. He didn't think but took off after her. The wards allowed him to track anyone within them and just a few moments later he spotted her standing at the edge of the clearing she found on Friday. Settling himself as closely as he dared, Draco watched in fascination as she identified and mapped the boundary surrounding his home. She still spoke to herself and she quickly noted the circular ward was in the center of the protection wards.

Draco had never been able to be actively watch the witch as she worked through problems. At school he had to act a certain way. It wasn't that much of an act at first. He had been raised to believe he was better than anyone and that included other purebloods. He was the result of centuries of breeding. He didn't understand the ugly side of those beliefs until he witnessed it first hand. Fifth year had been difficult but sixth year was beyond words, he had barely survived the steep learning curve. He quickly discovered being invisible was the best option and he slowly attempted to keep himself out of the light. That was also the time be began to realize he was different from his friends. His senses were becoming more attuned to his surroundings. Other didn't hear the things he did or see things quite as clearly. It had taken a couple of years to come to grips with his changes.

Everything he had done to that moment, everything he had seen, heard and experienced, paled to what he was forced to watch over Easter his seventh year. When Lucius had returned home over that Christmas, he feared for his life. He and Draco spent hours together as Draco was taught about the wards protecting the Manor. Lucius supervised with pride as Draco placed his own protective ward over the rest of the established wards surrounding the home. Each Malfoy heir would place his wards over his father's ward as a way to strengthen the formidable protection. It allowed the younger man to learn to sense the wards while the property still being protected by the elder Malfoy. As Draco learned to sense the difference in people accessing the grounds, he also learned to tell the difference between those arriving on their own accord or not. He shuddered every time a Death Eater entered his family grounds and dreaded when someone accessed the wards against their will.

Draco had remained in his wing that Easter holiday and only appeared for meals when directed. It was one such meal that was interrupted when Draco and his father sensed multiple unknown people crossing the wards. It didn't take long before the family was faced with three more magical beings who were brought to the Manor against their will. Draco immediately knew the trio were who The Dark Lord wanted more than anyone. He stood cursing the trio for getting caught. At the same time he noticed Potter and Weasley looked worse for wear but their features were distorted enough that unless you knew the wizard you wouldn't immediately be able to identify them.

When Draco was asked to identify the three in front of him something happened when he looked at Granger. She was thin and sickly, there was quite a bit of fear in her expression, but under that fear was a fire. Draco could not allow that fire to be extinguished. He lied for everything he was worth and when his Aunt began to torture the girl, Draco snapped. Something inside of him came alive and his magic increased. Without his voice or wand he protected the witch on the ground. No one around them knew what was going on as he begged the witch to keep screaming. She did as she was asked and while he protected her, he was able to summon the elf his father hated and had happily severed the bond when the opportunity had arrived. With permission to cross the Malfoy wards the elf did not disappoint. He was able to save not only the three that needed to escape but the other 'visitors' as well.

Shaking himself from the memories of that time, he reminded himself they were all dead. He had personally lit the pyre that included his Aunt's body. He watched as the bodies of those who lived to hurt, were returned to the ash from which they came. His mother shed tears for the girl who had been her sister, but that girl had been dead for decades and now her body was just catching up.

Everything he had suffered was worth it, if he had not been at the Manor that night there is a chance none of them would have survived to this point. The war would have gone a dramatically different direction.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione spent the rest of Monday and in fact the rest of the week mapping the land, Draco still wondered why she was doing it but he wasn't going to question her being near him. He watched and based on her speed, he guessed she would finish mapping the property sometime in the next week. On that second Friday, as she had done everyday, she thanked Draco and crossed the wards. Draco dreaded the next two days and took off from his branch. He missed her slight delay in activating her portkey.

It was Saturday afternoon that Draco began to feel the desire to find Hermione. It seemed he could handle the short few hours between her departure and return the next morning but not much more. Luckily, her scent still permeated the area she was exploring and Draco spent the rest of the day sitting next to where she had settled down and ate lunch the day before. He hadn't noticed the sun setting or the sounds of the mountain changing from day to night. The first inkling of how much time had elapsed was when he began to feel Hermione dream. It was an unusual feeling the first time it's experienced, but once Draco understood he would settle himself and allow the pleasure that Hermione experienced seep into his mind. He laid his head against the tree and enjoyed every moment.

As it always seems to feel, morning came too soon. Draco drug himself from her dream and scent before returned to his home. He spent the day fighting the urge the growing urge to find his mate. By Sunday evening he was on the edge of breaking his own vow when the calming sense of his sleeping mate broke through. Draco released a shuddering breath and sat on his balcony. He allowed Hermione's emotions from her dream wash over him and it wasn't until it was too late that he realized this dream was different. Fear, anxiety, desperation were a few of the emotions he could sense. He had only felt that combination from his mate once and it was the night his veela had first acted to protect her.

Using his magic, he tried to break into her dream without success and as suddenly as it came on, Draco sensed Hermione was awake. She was out of sorts but no longer in the throws of her nightmare. When she appeared at the boundary that day, she appeared to be slightly more distracted but Draco chalked that up to the nightmare. For the next few day Hermione worked through the rest of the land between the two wards. Draco had thought about dropping the interior ward and allowing Hermione to access the rest of the property. Draco debated all of Wednesday and before he knew she was standing at the edge of the wards and telling him goodbye.

There was nothing that would stop his veela and this time it wasn't going to allow Draco the option of taking Hermione's choice away.

"Hermione." Draco's whisper carried to the witch, who turned and viewed the being, the wizard, who would give her the world.

"I was right."

*CLM**CLM*

 _ **A/N2 - So I have a third chapter in process. This last week has been a bit hectic between work and the unexpected death of a cousin. I hope to be able to have the third chapter up next Sunday, but please understand if it is slightly delayed.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for taking your time to read. I hope Draco didn't disappoint. Although if he did, maybe he'll make it up in the last chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the kind words and thoughts. It was a difficult week for my family.**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay in this, I hope it's to everyone's liking as it's a bit different from how I've ended my other stories. More on that at the end (no spoilers).**_

 _ **Anyway, I still don't own them or anything you may recognize.**_

*CLM**CLM*

"Hermione."

"I was right."

The pair stood staring at each other for a moment before Hermione stepped back through the wards. This time the feelings that washed over them were warmth and happiness. Hermione immediately recognized her former classmate and after her experiences over the past few weeks, coupled with the dream on Sunday, she suspected why Draco had saved her on that fateful night.

"This is why you left years ago." Hermione motioned to the wings that were glinting in the sun that filtered through the canopy of trees. The wizard gave a sheepish nod and shrugged.

"You deserved better than some Death Eater. And I wasn't even good at that, I was probably the worst one ever." He hoped and dreaded she would agree with him and leave on her own accord. He might actually die then. His heart felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest. Emotionally it already belonged to the witch, if he were to die, she might as well have the physical one as well. Hermione just tutted at him.

"Really Draco? You saved me and made sure Dobby got us all out of the Manor safely. You are the reason I'm still alive. I always knew you had done something but I could never really remember what. I just knew you couldn't be sent away. That nagging feeling in my gut was why my testimony was so forceful. And now I realize it's much more than just me saving you because you saved us. Isn't it?" Hermione had taken a few more steps and was almost within arm's reach of the wizard. He hadn't moved back or forward and seemed to be frozen in place.

It was then Draco realized how close they were standing. He took two long steps backward and lifted his hands to stop the witches from her forward progress. "Please Hermione, I'm on the edge of containing my instincts. Right now there is enough distance where I can still think clearly. If you are much closer I can't promise I won't just take you. You deserve the option."

Hermione looked at the wizard she thought she knew and nodded. "You want to give me the option to be loved unconditionally." She edged forward just slightly while keeping the wizard focused on her eyes. "You want to give me the option to be protected and safe for the rest of my life." She again edged forward, but this time a bit further. Draco's eyes had shuddered closed as she spoke in a calm voice. "You want to give me the world." Draco just nodded.

"Yes, I want to give you everything." Draco's eyes remained shut in worry over what the witch's response would be.

"You will give me whatever I desire and all that I desire is you." Draco inhaled deeply at her final statement and it was then he breathed in her scent. His eyes flew open to find the witch directly in front of him. Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around in his neck and pulled his head down to her level. She slanted her lips on his and with a growl the wizard wrapped his arms around the witch, pulling her against him. His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. The tension the pair had felt worked its way out in the their first kiss.

Hermione sighed into his mouth as he pulled back. The wizard blinked a few times and was surprised at how easily he regained his composure. "Are you sure Hermione? If you give me much more I'll not be able to let you go." The witch nodded and nuzzled his neck. "I think we should continue our talk before we go any further." With a resigned sign Hermione nodded again, but did not remove herself from her position of being wrapped around the wizard. Draco slid down a tree and shifted Hermione in order to drape her legs across his lap.

"Fine we can talk. Explain to me what happened that night. I have never been able to understand exactly what happened. After the dream I remember what happened but you didn't move or speak or have your wand." Hermione had been extremely curious at just how Draco had been able to protect her and summon Dobby without anyone else noticing his actions.

"At the time I didn't understand it either. I hadn't transformed yet. Veelas mature more slowly than your normal wizard; however, it wasn't until after the war when I transformed for the first time. But, when Bella started something inside me snapped. Or maybe a better description would be awoke. Apparently my veela had always been there and knew what you would be for us. Probably why I was always such a prat. I wasn't as bad to the other muggleborns you know. I wanted to be near you."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Men, magical or not all behave the same when they are young and face a girl they fancy." Draco looked a bit confused before realizing what Hermione just did.

"Are you, did you…I'm not at all like Weasley. I, at least, had been brought up to believe I was better. He's just…" Draco couldn't continue as a small finger landed on his lips and he looked down to see Hermione had repositioned herself and was now straddling him in order to look him in the eyes.

"Shhh, I'm not saying that, necessarily. It's just all boys don't know how to react emotionally so they lash out in one form or another. But, I apologize for inferring you were like Ronald. Now can we talk about the important bit of information?" Hermione began to remove her finger but Draco couldn't allow that to happen. She was voluntarily touching his lips again. While gently holding her wrist, Draco recreated the dream and kissed her fingertip. The whimper that left the witch's throat brought a smirk to the wizard's mouth.

"The important bit, huh? We can do that here or I can take you to the house. Your call." Hermione's gaze was a bit unfocused as she watched his mouth forming the words. "Hermione?" Her name finally registered and she shook herself to clear her mind.

"House? Do you live in the clearing? I didn't see a house but suspect the clearing doesn't really look like what I've seen through the boundary. I've been comparing…". This time Draco placed his finger on the witch's lips.

"Hermione, I will happily tell you everything and then love to hear all about what you've seen, what you suspect and why you're really here, but I think we would be much more comfortable in the house. Agree?" The witch nodded. "Do you trust me enough to apparate through the wards? I can drop them but they are honestly a pain to put back up."

Hermione didn't respond, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and felt the tug as the pair spun away.

*CLM**CLM*

They landed in an elegant but simple sitting room. Hermione noticed how warm and comforting the room felt as Draco led her to a sofa. After settling Hermione on one side, Draco sat at the other end and turned himself so they were facing each other. He reached for her hand, but instead the witch used his grasp to pull herself forward and move closer to him again.

"We were too far apart." Hermione twisted and wiggled until his arm was draped across her shoulders and her head rested against his body. He let out a shuddering breath as her presence seeped into mind and soul. Draco tried to come up with the words to explain but Hermione beat him. "I think I understand. What little information has been documented about veelas is focused on their protection of their mate. A veela will do anything for the betterment of their mate. I think, what hasn't been as well documented, are the feelings of the mates. I've always felt something was missing."

Hermione lifted her head and gazed at the grey eyes focused on her. "I've never felt attracted to anyone. As a child I refused to admit my attraction to you. You know? You were this annoying prat who treated everyone like dirt on his shoe." Draco shuddered at remembering how he treated people as a young boy. "But that was the result of how you were raised. Over the years I've been in contact with people who knew you. Not that I've asked about you, but they all said the same thing, the Malfoy family thought themselves the top. So how you acted wasn't surprising."

"I do apologize for all that. I only really understood how my actions would impact me after my father explained what was happening. This didn't happen until his return from Azkaban. Not that I didn't understand how wrong my childhood beliefs had been but he reinforced it. The odds of us all escaping the war with our lives were slim and even if we did make it through the war, we stood no chance for escaping Azkaban. We were all just trying to survive at that point." Hermione lifted her face and brushed her lips across his cheek.

"We were all in the same boat, regardless of our side of the battle. In the end, had Riddle won, he would have ended up destroying our world." The couple sat quietly for a few minutes before Hermione continued. "I've never felt as complete as I do now. We have plenty to talk about everything but would it be alright to just enjoy this moment?" Not bothering to respond, Draco wrapped his arms around the witch and turned them so they were laying on the couch.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione had no idea how long they had laid wrapped in each other's arms. Time seemed to lack meaning and it was only after hearing the sounds of nature start to shift she realized how much time had elapsed. During her research of magical creatures she read about the illusive veela. As with school, she wanted to be prepared for any eventuality and spent months reading about all sorts of creatures in case she encountered them. It was during that time she wished her 'Care for Magical Creatures' class had been taught by someone who could teach instead of just a nature lover.

She found there was very little on veelas that gave any true insight into the actual creature. Based on what she could find in books and her knowledge from Fleur, Hermione had made a few assumptions about veelas. Her interaction with Draco so far had only confirmed and increased Hermione's relatively confident thoughts veela mating. Even without having mated, she could sense how content her veela was. Yes, she was possessive of him and it was just more proof of their connection. It was the next part that would be a bit more tricky and why she snuggled a little deeper into his arms.

"Draco, I need to go back to my hotel and get my things." Draco growled and held the witch a little tighter, not willing to allow her to leave. "I will come back right away. I can portkey back to the boundary and meet you there. If I don't go back it will be obvious and that will eventually bring someone to look for me. We aren't ready for that level of scrutiny yet."

Draco was not sure what he was wanted to do. He completely believed she would return but he wasn't sure if he could let her go. He had found a level of happiness he had never felt before. "Not sure I can let you go yet."

Hermione had suspected that would be the case and nodded into his arms. "How about you come with me and we stay at the hotel tonight. Tomorrow I'll check out, return my car and we can come back here. As far as the muggle world is concerned nothing untoward happened and the magical world only needs to hear from me every so often."

The pair agreed and Draco prepared for his first trip to the civilized world in years. Before she pulled out her wand and portkey, they decided Draco would disillusion himself once they arrived at the car and he would remain hidden until they were safely ensconced in her room.

*CLM**CLM*

It didn't take long for the couple to settle themselves in the room. Hermione quickly packed her things and only left what she would need that night and the next day. Once she was done puttering about the room, they watched each other with a bit of trepidation, mainly due to the newness of it all. At the same time, they found themselves incredibly comfortable in the presences of the other. Before either realized it, they were sleepy and ready for bed. Hermione grabbed Draco pulling him toward the bed.

"I always sleep on the right side so you get the left side." Hermione pushed him down and ran to the other side of the bed and jumped in herself. Draco was a bit stunned but pleased at how non-pulsed she was. He prayed it would continue. Since this was the first time they had slept together, it took a bit of time for the pair to find a comfortable position but soon enough both were in a deep sleep.

As a veela, Draco didn't need the eight hours Hermione would require, but while the witch slept Draco was able to fully immerse himself in her emotions. He was able to sense just how happy, content, comfortable, relaxed and at ease Hermione was. He really couldn't name all the positive emotions that were rolling off of her but the closeness was giving him unparalleled access to what she was feeling. He didn't think he could let her go again. As he began to worry about what the next day and days after that would bring, he held her a little closer. His anxiety was pushing at Hermione's happiness and that was what woke the witch from a very pleasant dream involving the worried wizard holding her, some whipped cream and strawberries.

"If you don't stop worrying I'm never going to get a full night's sleep again." Draco quickly looked into Hermione's eyes and noticed no anger at having been pulled from her sleep. "I think it's time we talked about a few things." Hermione wiggled and shifted, since Draco wouldn't let her go, until they were both seated. She was now curled on his lap again. She sat quietly waiting for Draco, she was curious if his anxiety was related to their eventual mating or if it was something else. Draco let out a little grunt.

"From your silence I assume you want me to start. We Slytherins have a tendency to hold things close to the chest." It wasn't that he didn't want to talk or tell her everything, but he just didn't know where to start. "You've already figured out why I left. And while it may have not be the most courageous method, the journals I've read all told me that eventually our magic would pull us together. Deep down I had hoped enough time would have passed for my family's part of the war to fade. We weren't good people and while we may have been forced, we still did horrible things. Things I wish I could erase but know I can't. Your soul is light and I couldn't bring myself to sully it."

He paused in his ramblings, it wasn't enough to tell her why he left, she had to understand why he didn't leave when she arrived three week ago. "On that first Monday morning, when you dreamed of us for the first time, I could have tried to run again. But I knew it wouldn't work. I didn't know why you were here or how you had found me. I couldn't run, I literally couldn't do it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back the next day. I worry I would have followed and done the one thing I swore I wouldn't do to you. I always wanted to give you the option. And now I have you in my arms, but I'm not ravishing you like I would have expected."

Hermione was nodding along as he spoke, she wished she could take notes because he was saying some very interesting things. Alas, she was wrapped in his arms and even her inner know-it-all preferred to stay where she was. "I have a theory on that." The snort that escaped from Draco made her shrug. "I know, but still I think it's a good one. I think that you don't feel the need to claim me because I'm willing here. I haven't attempted to leave without giving you the option to follow. I've expressed my desire to be with you. I don't have access to these _journals,_ but am willing to guess there is probably something mentioned about the difference between mates who are open to their veela versus those that need to be enticed."

"Hm, that is an interesting theory and one we can check back at the house. I brought quite a bit of the library with me which included all the journals the family had amassed over the centuries. But your theory, unsurprisingly, appears sound. As long as you don't run, I won't feel the need to take." The couple lapsed back into silence and before long Draco realized Hermione had fallen asleep. The fact she was so comfortable with him that she fell asleep in his arms made everything that much better in his mind.

Thinking of what Hermione had theorized, Draco adjusted the pair and they dozed for another few hours before it was time to wake for real. After the pair were dressed, Hermione went downstairs and brought up some food. As the selection wasn't great, it ended up being just a little snack to tide them over until they returned to the mountain top and better options.

Draco stood as close to the witch as possible while they walked through the lobby and she checked out. He did the same as she returned the car and the pair slipped outside. It took a bit to find an area where Hermione could leave without the muggle security cameras recording her since Draco was invisible to the muggle technology. Luckily, there had been a large group of people leaving the airport and the magical pair were able to slip into the group and make their way to the far corner of the parking lot. Only after locating a very large vehicle, the pair was finally able to take leave of the muggle world.

*CLM**CLM*

On returning to the house, Draco showed Hermione the library and wasn't let down by her reaction. He chuckled at her wide-eyed awed filed expression and gently led her to where the journals were located. He felt her hand twitching with a desire to touch, explore and read. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pointed to the tall shelf. "These journals aren't just from my family. Over the centuries, veela have entrusted my family to protect our history. I can't say that every veela has felt the need to document their life, but there are thousands of lives on these shelves. Veela aren't really that different from your normal wizard. We live and love and make mistakes. I know you will keep what you learn in confidence and only use the information for good."

With that Draco released Hermione. Before she allowed herself to drown in the ancient manuscripts she turned to him understanding the significance of what she was seeing. "Thank you. I'm not going to pretend the opportunity to learn something new about veelas isn't enticing. I think we both know how I get when an opportunity like this appears. That said, I will take what I learn to my heart." With a little squeal of delight the witch dove toward the shelf and gazed trying to decide where to start.

Draco settled himself in a chair and pulled out the book he had been reading prior to Hermione's arrival. Hermione had eventually settled on a pair of journals and settled herself in the chair next to Draco. They only left the library to eat and sleep.

*CLM**CLM*

"Draco, do you ever go back home?" Hermione was on day four of her reading binge and found she had hardly made a dent what was available to her. Though she wouldn't admit it, this was her form of heaven on Earth. Gazing at the large expanse of material she hand't truly explored, she had noticed the archives not only included veela but most other magical creatures. She had cursed a little at how useful the information would have been when she started with her new position. On the other had, she was pleased what she had accomplished appeared to align with the information she scanned. Turning back to the journal she was currently reading, from an eighteenth century Bulgarian veela, she returned her focus to Draco who hadn't responded yet.

"No. My parents have visited here a couple of times but we mostly communicate by letter. Blaise is the only other person who knows about me. Until you arrived, I hadn't seen him since I left Britain."

"I guess it makes sense. I wasn't sure if you did return and kept your presence quiet. Whenever I'm back I try to not garner any attention but considering I end up with one of the Weasley's, eventually I end up in the papers." Draco hadn't brought up any of her friends or his acquaintances during the short time they had been together.

"Hm, that seems to agree with what Blaise had told me. I should tell you, when I left I asked Blaise to be available to my parents should they need help. But in addition to them, I asked him to keep current on you. I knew I'd break eventually. He told me there was tension between you and Weasley. He also mentioned the mother weasel had been reported saying some things about your new position and travel schedule."

Hermione had stopped reading at the casual way Draco had just dropped a dung bomb on her. The only thing that kept her from jumping to any conclusions was having spent the last four days reading the inner most thoughts of veela. She knew he couldn't not have someone watching her. Blaise had never interfered and she questioned the last time she actually saw the other wizard.

"Watch me?"

"Well, not so much watch you, but more keep up with you from the papers. The poor bloke has been reading the Prophet and Witch Weekly religiously for me. He didn't stalk you or anything. That, if I'm honest, would have been me." Draco just shrugged a little and the innocent expression on his face almost made the witch laugh.

"Yes, let's just hold off on the 'Hermione watch' for a bit, shall we? To what I think was your actual question, a few members of the Weasley family have made comments about my life choices. Most loudly were Ronald and his mother. I think they both just expected me to join in the 'big happy Weasley family'. Not that they ever asked what I wanted to do, mind you." Hermione let out a little huff at the end of the statement to which Draco smirked.

"Blaise mentioned that he saved a few of the Prophet's that reported your more _colorful_ public discussions on the topic." Hermione wasn't surprised as she suspected any of the boys who were in their year would have found the articles quite entertaining. A few months after the most explosive article, she had received a few notes from the other Gryffindor boys. Neville said he was stunned at how Ron had behaved and totally supported Hermione. Dean and Seamus's note told her it had taken so long to provide their support as every time they thought about it they started to laugh. All of the boys agreed that to expect Hermione to give up everything to become a mini-Molly Weasley was ridiculous.

"It wasn't my finest moment. So I take it you'd like to know what actually happened instead of the sensationalized version the paper had." Nodding eagerly Draco placed his book on the end table and turned his complete focus to Hermione.

*CLM**CLM*

Hermione's eye shut and she drifted back to when she was more afraid of losing her friends than she was of losing herself. After a good couple of hours Draco was stunned, how anyone would believe sitting behind a desk and making sure she was home to prepare dinner would make Hermione happy was laughable. This was the witch who would forget to eat, not realize the library was closed and typically turned in double the length homework assignments. Hermione let out a little sigh and then sat up straight.

"It's not like I don't want to marry and do those things, but to expect I would be the only one to cook and clean was a bit too misogynic for me. When I told Ronald I would be working he lost his mind. I mean was it too much of a stretch to expect me to work? Keep in mind we weren't really even dating at this point let alone anywhere near planning a future together."

That peaked Draco's interest. "Not together? When was this fight?"

"Shortly after the final battle. He had kissed me and I honestly thought nothing of it. It was a quick kiss. We were pulled apart by someone or other. I was hugged and kissed by any number of friends during the celebrations. But soon, Ronald starting hovering around me before I realized something was different. It wasn't until he started yelling at Neville about me being ' _his_ ' that I realized there was some misunderstanding."

"So he kissed you and thought what exactly?"

"I guess that it was the start to some fairy tale. I don't really know, he never said because when I told him I had found this lovely flat near where I grew up, he said no girlfriend of his would be living in the muggle world. He insisted that if I refused to move in the Burrow I should still live in the magical world."

"He wanted you to move in with his family without any formal agreement between the pair of you?" Draco knew the Weasley children had not been raised with the etiquette and protocols that were part of most pureblood children's education but to move a girl who hadn't been introduced as your intended into the family home was a bit premature.

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know what Arthur would have thought if I had just shown up and moved in with them. Luckily, I was able to find a flat that wasn't too expensive and still had what I needed. We then fought about my job. He wanted me to be auror and had some belief the Ministry would allow him, Harry and me to be partnered together. I don't know what made him think that but once he and Harry had graduated their training course they were each paired with an experienced partner. Both went to Kingsley to ask to be partnered with the other and were told that was not how the department worked. It seemed they expected to be able to do what they wanted. It was a bit of a transition for them. As for me, after the war the absolute last thing I wanted to do was be chasing more danger. I took the first non-auror position I could find and was stuck there."

That had been one of the longest statements Draco had ever heard from Hermione. He took most of the rant to heart, she wasn't unwilling or rigid, but she just wanted to be treated with respect. Instead of dwelling on her pain, Draco went for a bit of humor.

"So Blaise mentioned something about this new position and the Minister creating it for you. I guess it makes sense now why you were always drawn to helping magical creatures." Draco smirked a little at the veiled (or not so veiled) reference to himself.

"Maybe, but in reading these journals and from what we've discussed, I don't think veela are really a magical creature, per say. They seem to be more like an animagi except your form is pre-determined. I don't think veela would actually fall under the Magical Creatures Department but you would be under my protection so I guess that's good."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Being under your protection sounds appealing. So before we get to the whole being under the other topic, let's talk about what exactly brought you here. I am awfully curious how my ever so British witch ends up in the rural hills of the New World." It was Hermione's turn to snort.

"Muggles are too interested in the supernatural. After the influx of books, shows and movies, they have been identifying the actual habitat of magical creatures. To make sure the creatures are safe and muggles are directed in the opposite direction, I use my knowledge of muggle pop culture to identify where the highest risk is and help relocate the creatures impacted or set up wards that re-direct muggles back toward their cities." It all seems so simple but in reality was anything but.

"And here?"

"Oh, well I had helped some centaurs and they mentioned a being living on this mountain. They weren't afraid of you but just wanted to make sure you were going to attack them either. They are quite happy with the protection you've brought them. In fact, the herd is growing for the first time in decades."

"I'm glad they are comfortable. Their presence here, along with the fairies and horned serpents, were the deciding factor for me. I figured if I needed help having magical creatures near would be a good idea." It seemed that little conversation had answered a lot of the questions the pair had for each other.

"I need to confirm the herd knows they are safe." Hermione wondered what she would tell them and also the Ministry. She would have to put together her report and begin her research into the next endangered area. She probably needed to get in touch with Luna as well.

"I've seen that expression before. It was right before you started to freak about OWLS. I believe there were timetables involved. Very complicated and detailed timetables that Potter and Weasley didn't follow at all." Hermione growled at that particular memory. She had worked so hard on the color coordination too.

"Yes, and then they begged for last minute help right before I had my Ancient Runes test. I may have hexed them for that interruption. And now that you have distracted me before I began to worry too much. We do need to talk about a few things that aren't _us_." Since Hermione wasn't nervous about whatever she wanted to discuss, Draco didn't automatically think the worst.

"Right then, I don't really want to move back. I've found this place very calming but if you need to be there…" Draco allowed the question to hang in the air. He would move back and deal with the hassles if it was what she wanted.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about it but it is something else on the list. I don't need to live there. My flat is pretty much a landing pad for my short trips and most of my personal stuff is in storage. I see no reason for you to move there."

Draco's smile split his face and he interrupted Hermione. "So would you want to move your stuff here?" His expression was both excited and nervous. Hermione laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we could really be apart and international portkeys are a pain. But I rarely stay at my flat since I am always traveling for work. That is what I wanted to discuss with you. How do we handle that?" For Draco it wasn't even a difficult decision.

"I join you. I have no reason to stay here all day everyday anymore and you would get bored. So I help you with your passion. I get to be with you and you help the world. Win win."

Hermione couldn't contain herself and before Draco realized what was happening, she was on him and proceeded to slam her lips against his. It may have been a quick courtship but Draco had completely accepted Hermione, her desires and her quirks. It was time she accepted Draco and his particular desire to seal their bond. It was a night the pair would never forget.

*CLM**CLM*

 _ **A/N2: So it's a bit open ended, I know that. I thought maybe, somewhere in the future, I might do some outtakes on the adventures of our pair. Not really sure what/how but we all know Hermione is going to eventually get herself into trouble and need Draco's help. There's probably a story or two about how the pair's family and friends react. And maybe a side story on Blaise and his addiction with tabloid newspapers. But all of that is in the future. For the short term, this story is done and I'm going to go back and focus on the "redo all seven years but make it different" trope. That will be the one that takes me the longest to complete and is no where near ready. There is still a trope or million out there that will catch my fancy before then.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for your time in reading/reviewing. As I said in the other chapter, seeing people come back to read my stories is quite exhilarating and helps drive me to keep going.**_

 _ **See you next time.**_


End file.
